<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandaging by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315865">Bandaging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident with an elemental, Linada bandages up Tyrea and questions Bionis' lifes' armour choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linada/Talco | Tyrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandaging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3! Linada/Tyrea is a cute lil ship to me so here we areeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Tyrea’s teeth are clenched as Linada pulls a bandage a bit too tightly. “I thought you were a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but ether burns are incredibly hard to treat with any normal means.” Linada replies, looking up at her with a blank expression. “If you were more careful, we wouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault the elemental exploded like that.” Tyrea points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but your skin is vulnerable.” Linada pinches Tyrea’s thigh and earns a yell. “Unlike us Machina, your body burns; armour that actually covers your body would be a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have a feeling you’ve only ever said something like that to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve nagged Reyn for his crop top more times than I can count.” Linada shakes her head. “I’m just hoping you actually listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you not compare me to that brute ever.” She sniffs, still quite sore over the way he talked to her way back when. “I wear less clothes for the sake of agility, I cannot simply begin wearing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then try leggings, at the very least.” Linada replies, not looking up from her work. “Not only would it offer some protection, but it would look quite cute on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea blinks a few times. “I don’t think looking cute is something I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s true.” She smiles up at her at that point. “Perhaps some maroon tights, or perhaps black? I think it would really help pull the whole thing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mad at you right now.” Tyrea reminds, her cheeks red. “Now isn’t the time for flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t fully flirting, I really do just want to keep my girlfriend from getting hurt so often.” Linada shrugs. “I suppose if you enjoy me having to bind your thighs in bandages, however, you can treat it as if it’s just flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea huffs, crossing her arms. “Just finish bandaging me up, will you? Teelan and I have a lot to do today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hurry up if you promise to cover more when you’re out looking for a fight.” Linada replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea sighs. “Fine, fine. Just for battles, I’ll wear a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I want. Your sense of style is charming enough when you’re not on the battlefield.” She finishes wrapping the rest of her legs and leans down to kiss it. “There, a kiss to make it feel better, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, Linada.” Tyrea says, despite the way it flusters her. “...Save the kisses for later, when I’m done with work for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linada laughs and stands up, helping Tyrea to her feet. “Alright. Well, come back if the wrappings are a bit too tight to function in, okay? I’d be fine loosening them up for you… It’d be a nice excuse to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s too tight, I’ll go to Sharla instead.” Tyrea replies after a moment, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you are a cruel mistress, Tyrea.” Linada kisses her cheek this time. “Have fun, try not to blow something up today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>